


DETERMINATION

by OriginalAndCreativeUsername



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, May add more tags?, Nonbinary!Frisk, Still bad at tagging whelp, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalAndCreativeUsername/pseuds/OriginalAndCreativeUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an AU I came up with on my tumblr account where the whole reason Frisk fell into the Underground is because they were abused and kinda wanted to die.  This story is basically how that affected them and their 'adventure' with the other Monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> The AU --> http://originalandcreativeurl.tumblr.com/post/130753771343/undertale-au-where-the-reason-frisk-fell-into
> 
> So, Undertale. It's basically become my LIFE. Especially San's. There NEEDS to be more fanfiction of it I swear or I might just drop dead.
> 
> Oh, and a quick note- if anyone else wants to do their own fic of this Au, you have my full permission to do so. Because to be honest with you, I have a really bad habit of starting a big project only to never finish(I have SO many unfinished stories just SITTING on my computer gathering dust is honestly really bad haha) it so I have no idea if I'm going to keep up with this. And if you DO start a story of this Au please message me either on here or Tumblr, because I'd love to read it!
> 
> P.S. Isn't the title so original & creative? I mean wow, what a title that is man oh man.  
> P.P.S. I'm so sorry this beginning is awful I tried.

  Well, here I am, at the hole.  It’s…  Surprisingly large, for a hole in a mountain anyway.  It must be pretty deep too, considering how you can’t see the bottom.  There were rumors that this was the entrance to where the fabled ‘monsters’ were banished to years ago.

  Just perfect for me, because I was a monster too.

  Or at least, that’s what my family always said.

 After all, if it wasn’t for me, Brother could look forward to mother's day.  He could have a person to tell him bedtime stories, or to sing him lullabies.  Father could have someone to talk about his day with, someone to sleep next to on cold nights, someone to share rings with...

  If it wasn’t for me, Mother wouldn’t be dead.

  I sat down on the edge of the hole, kicking my legs back and forth while looking down into the abyss.

  Tears started to fill my eyes, ever since I was born they hated me.  Brother always blamed every bad thing he did on me and got me in trouble, he also made the other kids in the village bully me along side him.  Every day he told me how worthless I was, how no one would miss me if I died.

  And Father…  Well, he always made sure his hatred was known more…   _Physically_ …  Among _other_ things…

  Heh, I always wondered if my death was going to be caused by them(Father more so then Brother), though I suppose it kinda is, since they’re the reason I’m here teetering on this edge anyway.

  Because…  Well, to be frank, everyone would be so much happier if I was gone.  I think I would be too.

  Cause’ then I wouldn’t get hit anymore, or blamed anymore, and I wouldn’t get hurt anymore either.

  And let me tell you, that would be nice.  To _not_ feel pain for once.

  I looked back into the hole, staring at the endless darkness.  Why haven’t I jumped yet?  That is what I came here to do, after all.  I clutched my over-sized striped sweater, even if I did resolve myself to this…

_'Why did it have to be so scary?'_

  I shook my head, no-, no.  I told myself I was going to do this.  It’d be better for everyone, even me, if I jumped.  If I _died_.  Because then I wouldn’t be a monster anymore…

  A-and maybe I’d finally meet Mother, and I could apologize for all the bad I’ve done, all the horrible thing's I've caused...

  I closed my eyes, shaking slightly.

 

  “C’mon Frisk,” I whispered to myself.  “This is not the time to get cold feet.  You can do it just…”

_Have some determination._

__

  And with that last thought, I jumped, and plunged into the cold darkness below.

 


	2. Of Flowers and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in like one 1/2 hours and its almost 1:30 am so if there's any mistakes that's probably why(I'm so tired, good god, I'm weak). But besides that- I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

  Everything was dark.  I couldn’t see, I couldn’t feel anything.  Was I floating?  I-, I couldn’t breath either.  Is this what death was like?  Was this how it felt?  I didn’t like it, it was too cold too…  Too empty.  Everything felt so far away and I-, I don’t like this; I want it to stop stop _stop_ -!  I-, I-, I-...

_I want to wake up!_

  W-wait…  Was that flowers I smelled?

  With a gasp my eyes flew wide open, only to close as the bright light blinded me.  Using my arms to prop myself up, I tentatively re-opened them.  Blinking away the brightness, I took in my surroundings.  I was in a small patch of yellow flowers?  I looked up, only to squint as all that seemed to be up was near blinding white light.

  “W-what…?”  I whispered to myself.  ‘Where was I?’

  It was only with that thought that everything came back.  I quickly checked myself over, how was I alive?!  More so than that, I’m not injured either?!

  “H-how?  I must have fell more than 100 feet?!”  I exclaimed in surprise.

  I scrambled to my feet, it can’t be possible!  I have _not a scratch_ on me!  A-and, the ones I did have before are gone!  It’s like they were never even there!  No scabs, no scars, no anything!  Just pale skin!  I-its almost like falling through the hole healed me!  W-wait…  N-no scars?

  My eyes widened, and I looked inside my large sweater to my chest…

  “T-they’re gone t-too!”

  No sooner I had gotten up I was down again, my legs having given out.  They were _gone_ , everything my family had _done_ , it was _gone!_  I checked my arms too, I checked everywhere- and it was like the scars were never even there in the first place!  H-how?!

  “A-am I in heaven…?”

  “No, but you are in the Underground!”  A new voice startled me out of my revelation.

  As fast as lightning I got up on my feet and spun around to face the person, years of living with my family have pretty much proved how bad it was to not pay attention to your surroundings, and I chastised myself for forgetting such an important rule.

  Only…  There wasn’t a person but instead a…   _Flower?_

  “W-what?”  I whispered, then looked around.  “W-where did that voice come from…?”

  “Why me of course!”

  I jumped as the voice once again spoke, my eyes trailing back towards the flower, wait- was that a face?

  “Howdy!  I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!  Welcome to the Underground kid!”

  “Y-you can t-talk?”  I stuttered, I was bad enough talking to real people, but now a flower?  A talking one, sure, but talk about pathetic Frisk!

  It-, no, Flowey( _“Remember Frisk, always address people by what they want to be called,” Father once said.  I remembered that lesson particularly well, he broke a rib that time..._ ), laughed.  “Of course!  Man, if you’re having trouble with me, the other Monsters are sure to give you a run for your money!  I suppose that means you’re new here then?  Golly, you must be so confused.”

  “M-monsters?”

  “Yes!  Monsters!  This is, as I said before, the Underground after all!  Oh!  Since you’re new here and all, I suppose someone should tell you how things work around here, huh?”

  I hesitantly nodded, my mind still trying to get around the fact that a flower was talking to me.  Of all things, a _flower_.  I was so lost in those thoughts I never saw the menacing glint that appeared in the plant monster’s seemingly innocent eyes.

  “Well then, I’d be happy to help!  Ready?  Here we go!”  Flowey exclaimed, and then suddenly everything changed.

  Everything around us turned black, the only thing that stood out was Flowey, who had turned white, and a strange white lined box with a red heart in the center.  W-what was this?  It oddly reminded me of something like the games Brother played( _I was, of course, never allowed_ ).

  “See this red heart here?  That is your SOUL.”  Flowey said with a grin.  “It’s the very culmination of your being!”

  H-huh?  That red heart thing is my soul…?  But I thought that kind of thing was inside of you???

  Flowey was either oblivious to my inner confusion, or just didn’t care( _wouldn’t be the first time,_ ) and continued on with its explanation.  “You’re soul starts off weak, you see.  But!  It can grow, if you gain a lot of LV.”

  “LV?”  I muttered, still as confused as before, maybe even more so.

  “Yes!  LV!  What does LV stand for?  Why, LOVE of course!”  His eyes seemed to get slightly darker, but soon brightened again- so I wrote it off as a trick of the light.

  “You want some LOVE, don’t you?”

  At those very words, the whole world seemed to stop.  The plant probably didn’t realise the significance of that statement, and why would it?  It didn’t know me, it couldn’t possibly know how much I craved that very thing.   _Love_.  How much I wanted it, how much I needed it, and how I was never deigned good enough to have some.

  Shakily, with my mind whirling like a hurricane, I nodded again- barely choking out the word ‘yes.’  Oh, how I wanted that very thing.  That supposed miracle feeling known as _love_.

  “Well then, don’t worry at all!  I’ll share some with you!”

  Flowey then winked, sticking it’s tongue out at the same time.  It was oddly cute, for a plant anyway.  Soon small white pieces came out of the flower, spinning around all around it.  “Down here,” it started.  “LOVE is shared in…”  It looked to the side, “Little white…   _Friendliness_ pellets.”

  Friendliness pellets?  That sounded kind of strange…

  “Are you ready?  Move around and get as many as you can!”  Flowey near shouted in excitement, looking at me with the oddest stare I’ve ever seen.

  Well, if these ‘friendliness pellets’ were a way for me to feel LOVE for once, then I would gladly take it, but…  How did I move the heart?  Experimentally, I imagined it moving with my mind, willing it to go towards the right, where one ‘pellet’ was currently heading.  My eyes widened in surprised happiness when it actually moved like I had wanted it to.

  That happiness was short lived, however, when as soon as the red heart hit the white pellet I heard a dull ‘thump’ and pain surged through my body.  Clutching my chest, I fell onto one of my knees, looking up at Flowey in shock.  When my eyes landed back onto the flower, I saw it had the most sinister smile in its ‘face.’  I-it was even more sinister than Father’s, and I didn’t think anyone could be worse than him.

  “W-what?”  I coughed out, cringing in pain.  It-, it _hurt_ , even worse then that one time Father poured hot grease onto my arm, and what was worse was that it was _everywhere_.  It felt like every single speck of my being had been punched ten times!

  “Y o u   i d i o t.”  Flowey spoke in a dark tone, “i n   t h i s   w o r l d ,   i t ‘ s   k i l l   o r   B E   k i l l e d.”

  My eyes widened as they started to tear up, it was a l-lie?  T-this _LOVE_ , w-was a l-lie?

  “W h y   w o u l d   A N Y O N E   p a s s   u p   a n   o p p o r t u n i t y   l i k e   t h i s ? !”

  In a matter of seconds more ‘friendliness pellets’ had circled around the box my red heart, my SOUL, was in.  I shakily tried to get back onto to feet, my mind running itself into a panic.  I tried hitting the edge of the box before the ‘pellets’ got to close, only for my SOUL to bounce of them.  There was no way out.  Flowey directed the pellets to come closer and closer and soon they had almost consumed me.

 

  **"D I E ."** Flowey whispered before laughing manically. **  
**

  _No no no no!  I just died I don’t want to do it again!_

__

  I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain, only to hear a spark and a thud soon followed by a pained scream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Frisk has met Flowey! Man, I really hoped I wrote the 'fight' scene well, it was hard! but then again, this IS Undertale, and Undertale has some of the most interesting game mechanics I've ever seen so its to be expected, really. Also- its a cliffhanger! Though, you probably already know the outcome, so its not a big cliff hanger haha


	3. Warm and Fuzzy Hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets the Goat Mom.

  Opening my eyes I turned to see Flowey on the ground, and... on fire?  Hearing footsteps I turned back to where Flowey had been standing, and to my surprise there was a very tall figure.  Or at least, compared to me the figure was tall.

  It appeared to be a monster, and said monster seemed very…  Fluffy.  It was in a long robe, I couldn’t tell what colors it was, considering we were still in ‘battle mode’(as I decided to call it.)  It seemed to have a gentle smile on its face, but Flowey had been smiling too…

  Then again, this monster did just save my life.  M-, maybe I should give them a chance?

  “What a terrible creature,” the monster, who I realised looked somewhat like a goat, started to speak.  It had a nice, calming voice, though that voice seemed to get a hard edge when it turned to look at the fallen flower.  “Torturing such a poor, innocent youth…”

  Hah, ‘innocent,’ yeah right…  Father would sure disagree with you, stranger.

  “Ah,” it turned to look at me.  “Do not be afraid my child.  I am Toriel, caretaker of these Ruins.”

  Toriel huh?  Well, I suppose I shouldn’t call it an ‘it’ anymore, Toriel was a pretty feminine sounding name, and it’d be rude to refer to any living creature that can think for itself as an ‘it.’  Well, except for that flower, though now I’d do it more out of spite than anything…

  She walked closer towards me, and knelt down so we were eye to eye.  I was surprised, no one had ever done this before- Father and Brother prefered to look down on me, because I was lesser than them.  I was below everyone, really.

  “I pass through this place every day, so that if anyone has fallen, I am here to help.”  She spoke with a soft smile, it was so much different than Floweys, so much…   _Nicer_ …

  “May I ask what your name is?”  She asked, to which I shyly murmured a quiet “Frisk.”  Odd, she didn’t seem upset that I whispered an answer, usually that made Father really angry.  He didn’t like it when I mumbled answers...

  “Ah, well then, it’s nice to meet you Frisk.  Now, are you hurt?  I am sorry I was not able to get here in time to protect you…”  She mumbled the last part, eyes portraying sadness.  Was she sad f-for me?  An odd warmth spread through my chest, no one’s ever been sad _for_ me before.

  Sad that I exist?  Sure, but sad for me?  Sad for my well being?  Sad because I might be hurt?   _Never_.

  Maybe this Monster wouldn’t be so bad…

  “Now,” she said, holding out a hand for me to grasp.  “If it would be alright, I would like to guide you through the catacombs.  These ruins, for all their beauty, can be tricky to navigate around.”

  Just like that the ‘battle scene’ had ended, color coming back to the world.  As things started to regain their previous look, I saw that Toriel had received color as well.  Her fur was white, and her robe was a blue-ish purple.

  I then stared at the hand for a few seconds, though it felt like hours.  I was still…   _Unsure_ …  Of how to proceed.  Everything was happening so fast and I wasn’t quite sure what to think.  I looked up at her, and her kind smile grew slightly bigger- as if to encourage me to trust her.

  Against my better judgement, I did.

  Hesitantly reaching out, my hand grasped onto hers, and she helped pull me up.  Her hand was soft, and warm.  The claws, which looked sharp, were gentle; just like her.

  “Come,” she said, her hold tightening around my hand, but not in a painful way.  “We must head this way.”

  As she guided my through the darkness, we came to a somewhat large purple gateway.  It had pillars on both sides of it, and it looked very worn.  It must have been here for a long time, but I suppose that should be expected- the rumors of Monsters being sealed down here have been around for centuries.  Who thought they’d be true?

  When we entered we came into a purple, lighter than the gateway’s purple, room.  As we walked towards some stairs, I noticed that there were some reddish brown leaves on the ground.  How did those get there?  This place has to be thousands of feet below ground.  How odd…

  My curiosity took over, and letting go of Toriels hand, I walked over towards them.  I suddenly felt a very weird feeling, and it seemed to feel me to the very core.  Along with this weird feeling came the feeling of…  Determination?  Strange.

  The feeling seemed to get bigger and bigger, surging through me.  It almost felt like a tornado was whirling around, like my hair would start to lift from the insane power and wind roaring inside of me.

  Then, out of nowhere- I heard a small ding.  Surprised, I looked around, wondering where it had came from.  Looking over to Toriel, it seemed she hadn’t heard it, so maybe it was just my brain playing tricks on me?  I wasn’t sure.

  As soon as the ding had sounded, the feeling was gone, and I was normal again.  Was this…  Normal?  For the Underground?  I didn’t want to ask Toriel, she hadn’t heard it after all, plus I still wasn’t sure if I could trust her completely either…

  “Are you coming, my child?”  She asked, standing in another doorway, and I hurried up the steps to meet her.

  After all that had happened, the shock was starting to wear off, and I couldn’t make myself reply to her even if I wanted to.  I had never really talked much to begin with, added to how Father got upset if I asked meaningless questions, I became a very quiet person.  So the fact that I had talked so much to that flower was very surprising, but then again- I _had_ just fallen down a 100+ feet casym, with no injuries to speak of, might I add.

  We walked through the doorway, only to come into another purple room.  This room, however, was smaller than the last, and had six buttons on the floor towards the left side.  The buttons were arranged to be kinda like the five symbol on a dice, but with one added button below the five formation in the middle.  There was also a lighter purple path going through the middle buttons, as well as from the doorway to the next door.

  “Welcome to your new home,” she said with a smile.  “Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins.”

  W-wait-, new…  Home?  D-did she want me to stay with her?

  Before my mind could think about it any further, Toriel turned towards the buttons, stepping on all but the middle two.  She then went over to a yellow switch in the wall next to the door.  With a click, she flipped said switch, and the door opened.

  “The Ruins, as you can see, are full of puzzles.  Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys.  One must solve them to move from room to room,” she explained.  “Please adjust yourself to the sight of them, as I’m sure you’ll be seeing them quite often.”

  She walked towards the door, and beckoned for me to follow.  I, however, was curious to what the plaque, which I had not noticed until now, that was on the left side of the door said.

  _‘Only the fearless may proceed.  Brave ones, foolish ones.  Both walk not the middle road.’_

  Huh…  I guess that makes sense, then.  Just don’t hit the middle buttons- simple.  I wonder if all the other puzzles in the Ruins were as easy?

  I rushed to follow her through the next doorway, I didn’t want her to get impatient with me.  That always meant a bad time with Father, and I didn’t know how it would make her act.  Part of me hoped that it wouldn’t mean anything, but I knew the world didn’t work like that- more often than not, people were cruel.

  Then again, she isn’t really a person, but a monster.  So…  Maybe that made things different?

  Yet again, we intered another room.  But this one seemed a lot larger than the previous ones.  It was still purple, and since so many of the rooms continued to be said purple, I’d say it’s safe to assume the rest are too.  On the left of the entrance, there was a small…  River?  Stream?  Well, a small strip of water, blocking the way to the rest of the room.  There was, however, a small bridge to help cross-, so I suppose saying that it was ‘blocking the way’ wasn’t the best way to put it.

  “To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches.”  Toriel said, and then smiled.  “Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip.”

  Taking my hand, she guided me across the bridge to one switch, which had three yellow arrows pointing to it.  I flipped it, just like she asked.  Then we passed over another bridge, successfully crossing the second small stream, to two switches on the wall.  One had two yellow arrows pointing to it, while the other had none.

   Part of me wanted to flip the other one, the switch without any arrows pointing to it, just to see what she would do, but I quickly stamped down that feeling.  What on earth, Frisk?!  You _never_ go against authority!  Especially when they give you specific directions- you _know_ this, so why are you thinking all these strange thoughts?

  Maybe it was because Father wasn’t here, but I wasn’t sure.

  My thoughts were still whirling when we entered the next room, but they were quickly cut off when Toriel started speaking.

  “As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you.  So, you will need to be prepared for this situation.”  She said, her voice solem.

  W-wait-, a- _attack_ me?!  W-why would they at-attack me?  I mean, sure, Flowey did, but I figured maybe he was just a jerk, but that’s normal?!  I-I don’t want to _fight_ anybody!

  Toriel must have seen the panic on my face, as she quickly followed up her previous statement.

  “However, worry not!”  She smiled somewhat tensely, “the process is simple, young one.”

  She took my hand again, and I was surprised to find that I was getting used to it; even liking it some, and took me over towards a dummy.  “When you encounter a monster, you will enter a Fight.  While you’re in a Fight, strike up a friendly conversation.”

  Yeah, ok, sure- talk to the being that wants me dead.  Makes sense.

  “Just stall for time, and I will come to resolve the conflict.”

  O-oh, so she’ll be protecting me?  That…  That sounds kind of nice…  Being protected, that is.

  She pushed me so that I was facing the dummy we had come to earlier.  “Here, practice on the dummy.”

  O-ok?  I looked at her, and I won’t deny I was slightly questioning her sanity( _I mean, talking to a dummy?  Really?_ ), but she just smiled encouragingly, and I couldn’t find it my heart to deny her request.  I faced the dummy, and soon the thing that had happened with Flowey, where all color disappeared and a red heart spawned inside a weird white lined box, occured.  I suppose this is what Toriel called a ‘Fight.’

  The white box from before came up, and once again my heart-, er, SOUL, was in the middle.  I cleared my throat, slightly nervous.

  “U-um, h-hello?”  I stuttered quietly, but it didn’t reply.  I-it doesn’t seem much for conversation…

  After that poor introduction, it just stood there- doing absolutely nothing.  Not sure what to do now, I looked over towards Toriel, she seemed happy.  Did I…  Did I do ok?

  As soon as it started the ‘Fight’ ended, and everything was once again colorful.  Well, more like purplefull, there wasn’t much else in this place.

  “Ah!”  Toriel said, clapping her hands( _or paws?_ ) together.  “Very good!  You are very good,” she said with a smile.  She always seemed to be smiling.

  Blushing, I ducked my head and mumbled a quick ‘thank you.’  No one’s ever praised me before, I've seen other people praise my brother, but never me, and it was…  Weird, to say the least.

  Once again, we entered another area, but before we could continue onwards Toriel stopped.  “There is another puzzle in this room,” she spoke, looking off to the side.  “I wonder, can you solve it?”  She asked me teasingly.

  I-, I wanted to make her proud again.  When she told me how good I was before, I was really happy, and I wanted to feel that happiness again.  Nodding my head, I was determined to solve this all by myself!

  I looked around the room, there was a light path in the first large area of it, but it seemed to be going no where.  Maybe it was significant somehow?  Continuing on to the next part, Toriel trailing behind me, I started to continue down the room when suddenly everything went dark again.

  A strange frog like creature had appeared in front of me, w-was this another ‘Fight?’  But a real one, instead of fake like that dummy one?

  I-I suppose I should try and talk to them?  That’s what Toriel told me to do…  U-uhm…

  “H-hi, I-I’m Frisk…”  I mumbled half-heartedly.  It just stared at me, maybe a compliment?  Other humans I’d seen liked compliments, so maybe monsters did too?

  “U-um, you h-have very pretty eyes,” I said, getting a bit more confident at the end.  That was a good compliment, right?

  The Froggit, and I don’t know how I knew that but somehow I did, blushed, and seemed to ribbit to themself.  Suddenly, however, Toriel appeared on the side; just like she did when Flowey was attacking me, and stared coldly at the poor monster.  Her eyes narrowed even more as it slowly hopped away with it’s head down.

  S-she protected me!  Just like she said she would!  W-woah…

  Once again the fight scene ended, and everything was back to normal.  Toriel went back to her spot-, a few feet behind me, and left me to finish working out the puzzle.  That was…  Quick.

  As I passed through the small walkway, I saw another sign on the wall.

   _‘The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.’_

  Hmm, I wondered what that meant?  Surely it’s a clue!  Looking over I saw another large room.  The ‘eastern room,’ I presumed.  Woah!

  It’s an island of spikes!

  Unlike the other room, which had solid purple flooring, this was instead a room filled with water, with a island of silver metal spikes in the center.  There was also a small bridge to get onto said island.  But…  How was you supposed to cross?

  Standing in front of it my face scrunched in concentration.  Wait!  I snapped my fingers, the sign!   _‘The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.’_  Didn’t the eastern room have a lighter purple path on the floor?

  I turned to Toriel, a bright smile on my face.  I figured it out!  I couldn’t wait to tell her-, wait…  She had a strange look on her face.

  “Ah…”  She looked to the side, “I know I asked you to solve it but…  Here, take my hand for a moment.”

  I wanted to tell her I did solve it, or at least figured it out, but I’d never seen that kind of expression before.  I didn’t want to find out what’d happen if I’d disobeyed, and I really didn’t want my kind image of her to change either…  With a small pout, I reluctantly complied, and took her hand.

  With my hand held tightly in her grasp, she started to walk across the spikes.  As she walked across the spikes retracted underneath her feet, allowing us a safe passage.  I knew it!  We were following the same path as the lighter purple one that was in the other room!  Even if I didn’t get to finish it myself, I felt a warm feeling in my stomach, and felt a large grin on my face.  I was actually really proud of myself, and that’s a lot nicer of a feeling compared to the typical self loathing Father always made me feel.

  When we safely got to the end of the room, Toriel turned to me.  “Ah, it seems that the puzzles are a bit too dangerous for the moment,” she spoke.

  Oh!  Was she worried for me?  Was that what that strange expression was?  S-she just didn’t want me to get hurt!  Then, I guess I shouldn’t be so upset- she only wanted to protect me, that’s all.

  _‘But…  She didn’t even let you prove yourself…’_

  I started, eyes widening as I heard a quiet voice in my ears.  I snapped my head behind me, it was almost like someone was whispering to me, but no one was there?  Though…  The strange voice was kinda right, a little bit anyway...

  “Frisk?”  Toriel asked, confusion in her voice.  “Are you alright, my child?”

  “S-sorry, I thought I h-heard something,” I mumbled, blushing.

  Toriel hummed, eyes darting around, before continuing onto the next room, man, there sure were a lot of rooms in this place.

  The next room was strange, though, because I couldn’t see past five feet in front of me.  It just sort of...  Faded into blackness.  Something inside me told me it was longer.  Well, maybe it had to do with the Monsters?  I mean, clearly they had some sort of magic going on- Toriel shot _fire_ at Flowey when she saved me, who knows what else they could do?

  Toriel turned to me with a large smile on her face, and I felt that odd warmth spreading through me again.

  “You have done excellent thus far, Frisk.  However…”  Here, she looked to the side, her smiled wavered, and that warmth I had felt left immediately.  What was it?  D-did I do something wrong?  O-oh god, does…  Does sh-she _hate_ me now?

  I stood frozen as she sighed, “I have a difficult request to ask of you, my child...”  She trailed off into a short period of silence.

  …  It was killing me...

  “I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.”  She looked away from me, like she couldn’t stand to stare at me.  “Forgive me for this…”

  W-wait, I just have to walk to the end by myself?  I mean, that’s not so bad, yeah sure its kinda scary looking, it being so dark and all but I could do th-

  With a spark fire soon surrounded Toriel, and a startled half-scream spilled out of my mouth, but when the fire dissipated she was gone.  W-what?

  S-she’s gone!  S-she’s really _gone!_  No no no no-!  I-I don’t want to be left behind!  A-and what if I get attacked again?  I-, I don’t know what to do!

  Wait-, she said something about going to the end of the room, right?  Oh please-, please please _please…_

  I started to run, not even caring anymore about the darkness.  The sound of my feet pounding hard against the floor, the loud beating of my heart, and the raggedness of my breathing, that was all I could hear.  I needed to get to the end- she need to be there!  I-, I don’t want her to be gone please-!  P-please don’t leave me-!  I-, I-...

_I don’t want to be alone again!_

  It seemed like forever until I got to the end, and there was nothing.  Just a pillar.  My head turned left and right in rapid succession, trying to find her but-, but-!  She wasn’t here, she wasn’t _here_ , no-, no _please!_

  M-maybe she just went into the next room?  Y-yeah, t-that has to be it-, s-she wouldn’t _leave_ me!  S-she said she would protect me!

  When I stepped forward to walk to the next room, I heard shuffling, and then footsteps.  Turning around I saw her( _she was here she was here, thank god_ ).  “Ah, wait a moment Frisk-!”

  Before she could continue her sentence, I rushed to her and wrapped my arms around her torso.  “Umf,” she let out a small huff, “ah, I’m sorry my child.”

  She patted my head, “it seems I’ve troubled you, haven’t I?  I apologize, Frisk.”

  I shook my head, but didn’t lessen my hold, and turned my head up to stare at her.  “S’okay,” I mumbled.  It really wasn't, but my mind was to jumbled to think anymore.

  “You see, I had wanted to test your independence,” my stomach plummeted.  I-it was a test?  O-oh no, d-did I fail?  “I thank you for trusting me enough to come to the end of the room, as I asked.  It must have been scary for you, but you did so well!”  She praised.

  It wasn’t so much the room being scary, but her leaving.  I couldn’t tell her that though, she’d probably think it was weird, I mean- I’m almost 11 for goodness sake!  I should be able to handle being alone…

  Especially after being alone for so long already…

  “The reason I had done this, is because I have some business to attend to, and you must stay alone for a while.”  She spoke, taking my hands and dislodging them from her sides.  “Please, remain here, it’s dangerous to continue and I do not wish you to be harmed.”

  Before my mind could once again go into a panic at the idea of being abandoned again, she took a small, black, rectangular device out of one of her robe’s pockets.  “Here,” she said, handing it to me.

  “This, young one, is a Cellphone.  If you ever get scared or lonely, you can use it to contact me, and I will always answer.  That, I promise you.”

  I took the Cellphone from her hand, and clutched onto it tightly.  S-so I wouldn’t be completely alone, that, that was good.  Ok, ok yeah, I can do this.

  “Now, be good for me, alright?  I promise I’ll be done soon, ok Frisk?”

  I nodded, and watched her leave the room.  Sucking in a large breath, I tried to calm my fast beating heart.  Wow.  A lot seemed to happen in a real short time, and man, I was really tired…

  Sitting next to the white pillar, I leaned against it.  She said she would be back, p-plus she gave me a Cellphone to call her with so…  So I’ll be ok.  Yeah, everything’ll be fine.  So surely it wouldn’t be too bad to take a short nap, would it?

  
  Even if I had wanted to stay awake at this point, I could feel my eyelids droop, and soon I was nodding off into a different realm entirely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goat Mom is best Mom!
> 
> Ok so... I'm really sorry this took so long! Basically school and depression decided to gang up on me and just POW! Sock me in the face. Also-, I'm sorry if I'm not writing Frisk really well, I've never written a person who's suffered from abuse before(I've read a lot though, so at least I have that haha), so if you have any advice for that that'd be great!
> 
> Oh, and I decided to try and post every two weeks or so(I was planning on using Sunday, but I couldn't even make my own deadline -_-'), so I'll try to keep up that kinda schedule(be prepared to be disappointed when I dont though haha)


End file.
